Stupid Cat
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: There she was,his hot Jewish girlfriend...talking to the cat.
1. Allergies

"Did you do something different in here?" Rachel looked around the Puckerman household.

"um….no?" Puck followed Rachel up the stairs.

*sneezes*

"Bless you." Puck laughed.

"Noah. Do you have a cat in here?" Rachel asked.

"Uh…oh yea, my sister got one for her birthday….like a month ago" he took her to his bedroom.

*Sneezes*

"Allergies?" puck laughed. Pulling her onto his bed.

"Yea, I feel so bad, I love cats!" she pouted.

"Yea, sad " honestly, he didn't really give a hated cats.

Her face lit up as she sprung from the bed,and turned to him "Omigod,I brought my allergy pills! ,be right back" She smiled running off to the bathroom with her purse at her side.

…..

So, she never came back. she'd been gone for fifteen minutes, and never fuckin' came back!

Meow

He sighed "…..of course."

He followed the lead all the way up to his sisters room.

There she was, his hot Jewish girlfriend….talking to a cat!.

"Hello sweetie!, hats your name?, your just the cutest little thing I've every seen!" Rachel squealed ,kneeling down beside the cat.

Meow

He cleared his throat to get her attention.

She swung her head around "Oh,Noah!, I took my allergy pills! And guess what?" she sung "Haven't sneezed in fifteen minutes!" she smiled at him, standing up.

Yea, those fifteen minutes she was supposed to be in his room, talking to him…..or you know, something else to distract her. He smirked.

"Babe. Come on, lets go back to bed."he smirked,again.

She frowned "B-But Noah!,I want to play with the cat!" she curled her lip.

He sighed" Fine."

She smiled" Come on, Noah."

"What?"

"Come play with the cat!, look how cute she is!" she giggled after the cat rubbed against her leg.

So the cat can rub against her leg and she thinks it cute, he does it and it's 'highly inappropriate'?

"Rach,you have to go home in like two hours, lets just forget about the cat for now ,okay?" he begged.

She frowned "fine." and smiled again

Is she on her fuckin' period again?

"Goodbye, my beautiful little kitty!" she laughed.

Meow

That 'meow' was the reason he wasn't getting any tonight, or any other night she's over.

…..

So, he had to practically drag her to his bedroom, away from her 'new found love' or some shit

"Noah?" she rolled onto his chest.

"Hmm?" he murmured into her hair.

"I want a cat" she gasped "Maybe two!, won't that be wonderful ,Noah?"

She knew how to ruin a perfectly good moment!

"So they can make more kittens!" she squealed, smiling like a fucking six year old.

Stupid cat.


	2. fluffy fur ball

This was meant to be a one-shot but it was fun to write it, so I thought I'd make it a two-shot. Enjoy!…..or try to :S

Onto the story!….

…...

"Rach,just pick one!" Puck sighed, irritated with her.

"I cannot just 'pick one' Noah, their ALL adorable!" Rachel squealed, making funny faces at the kittens, behind the glass.

He should have never let her see that stupid cat. The whole time they were at the pet shop, it was 'look at this one!' 'I want them all!' 'your such a beautiful kitty, oh, you are too! Oh and you!' his head was going to pop off in a minute.

She took him out of his thoughts when she gasped, "Noah!, this one! I want this one!" she smiled, jumping up and down.

"Rach, even that kid over there, thinks your fucking nuts."

She frowned at him "ignoring that insult." she straightened her back 'I want this one." she refused to look at him, calling over the worker.

"Babe, it's a plain black cat. Atleast get a cute one, if I have to see the fluffy fur ball everyday."

Still ignoring him.

"yeah,that one there." she smiled at man, grabbing the cat from the other side of the window.

…..

Meow

Rachel giggled. "your so cute. Do you want to come home with me?" she looked into the black cage, which was holding the cat, on her lap.

"Would be nice!" Puck mumbled in the drivers seat.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I am not at fault here, I was nothing but excited, because I was here with you, getting a cat. And then you go and insult me!" she glanced out the window.

"you were jumping up and down like a freakin' three year old!" he sighed "…..im sorry. But come on! It's a fluffy ball with a voice box! And you had to get the ugliest one there!".

"Excuse me?"

Ah, fuck. Great job Puckerman, couldn't keep your freakin mouth shut.

"Stop the car." she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"what?"

".Car!" she yelled. Trying the handle door.

"Jesus,Rachel!,what if the car wasn't locked?" he pulled the car to the curb.

She snorted a laugh "well, that just shows how safe I really am with you!" she hit his upper arm.

"Ow!" he held his upper arm, that was turning a cherry red. Girl can hit! "The fuck was that for?"

"For …..well for insulting me!….and the cat! Twice! JERK!" she huffed, pulling her seat belt back on." right kitty?. yeah."

Meow

Great, she'd already made the cat hate him.

…

So, they arrive back at her house, and she brings the cat upstairs.

"Your new home, sweetie!" she smiled, placing the cat on her bed.

He looked around her bedroom." you already got all the cat supplies? ….. A litter box, hair brush, a bed-did you plan this before you even mentioned it to me?"

She bit her lip. "well….um.I saw the cat once, two weeks ago when I was at your house, and I really, desperately needed one, and I thought I would bring it up to you today." she smiled,all innocent and shit.

"But you didn't sneeze-"

"Allergy pills!" she sang, proudly

"so you?-and you made me?-…I taught you well " he smiled at her.

She blushed. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss him gently on the lips.

Meow

"mind you fuckin' business." he growled.

…...

R&R! was it good? …it was bad,I knew it :l lol

It took me about 10 minutes to write it, not my best work J


End file.
